Motivations
by girlwiththehair
Summary: Story takes place after Sydney is found. Why did Anna kidnap Sydney? What is Stefano hiding now? Involves: Anna, Stefano, Kate, EJ, and a few surprise guests to be revealed!
1. Chapter 1

***~Motivations~***

Disclaimer: I possess nada except the desire to see Tanna reunited on Days of Our Lives, and even that is shared. ::sighs:: Oh the woes of a college student!

Comments/reviews will cheer me up though!

If you're not fond of Tony/Anna and Stefano/Kate… you probably don't wanna read this.

[for the purposes of this story, Stefano wasn't released from jail until Sydney was found… Sydney's been found in this story.]

**Chapter 1-**

The door to the DiMera Mansion closed with a certain thud as Stefano DiMera returned home after a small stint in jail. He strode into his living room with purpose and saw his wife staring out the window.

"Ah Katherine. Good, you're home." Stefano walked to her and placed a sweet and gentle kiss to her lips. "Where are they?"

"At a celebration at the Brady pub. They left an hour or so ago after picking up a few things for Sydney," Kate explained and poured drinks for herself and Stefano.

"My granddaughter's first night back after her kidnapping and she isn't even spending it in her own home."

"I know," Kate nodded and took a sip.

"This is why I helped Nicole switch the babies. She at least had Sydney surrounded by her family."

"Yes, well maybe you should just concentrate on the happy thought that she's back safe and sound. There will be plenty of time to fight over custody later."

"You're right," Stefano sighed. "Its funny, the idea that it could have been Anna who kidnapped Sydney never even crossed my mind. Am I losing my touch?" Stefano asked, looking into his wife's eyes. She smiled brightly back at him.

"Not a chance. It took everyone by surprise. I still can't make any sense out of it." The couple sat side by side on the couch wrapped in the silence for a few moments.

"I need to invest in a shotgun."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Kate asked, giving him a wary look.

"I should get a shotgun and keep it in here. That way when someone barges into this house, I can barge a bullet between his or her eyes," Stefano explained and Kate let out a full laugh.

"If you did that, I think the Salem PD wouldn't have anyone left!" Kate responded with a smirk, and Stefano gave a hearty chuckle.

"And that would be a bad thing?"

"I never said that exactly, but I don't think it will keep you out of jail. In fact, I'm certain it will only increase your chances."

"Since when has that ever stopped him?" A voice rang out from the doorway. Kate and Stefano turned to see that its origin was none other than Anna DiMera.

"What the hell do _**you**_ want?!" Stefano's voice boomed as he shot up from his seat on the couch.

"Don't look so happy to see me Stefano," Anna countered as she sauntered into the room and began pouring herself a drink.

"Please help yourself," Kate remarked while keeping an eye on her husband. The last thing she needed was him in jail for murdering Anna.

"See?" Stefano turned to face Kate. "If I had that shotgun right now, she would be a redheaded corpse instead of a blonde freeloader."

"Well I'm glad having your granddaughter back hasn't mellowed you," Anna smirked.

"Shouldn't you be rotting in a cell?" Stefano took a few steps towards Anna and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You of all people should know about getting bailed out," Anna replied.

"What fool paid to get you out? Please don't tell me you're shacking up with Roman Brady again."

"Actually it was your son. My bail was posted by EJ."

_---_

_If you think I should write more, click the button and leave a review!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2-**

"Elvis paid to get you out of jail? You must be delusional. Why would he do such a thing?" Stefano couldn't believe what he was hearing. The idea that his son would bail out the woman who kidnapped Sydney baffled Stefano to his very core. Surely his son wasn't so stupid.

"I don't know why. That's why I came here. I was hoping to find him here and talk with him," Anna explained. It confused her just as much as it confused Stefano, and she wasn't all too fond of being on common ground with her father-in-law. "Is he here?"

"No, he left a little while ago for the celebration for Sydney's return down at the Brady Pub," Kate answered, taking a few steps closer to her husband and Anna.

"Well then, I guess I'll search him out there," Anna said and turned to leave, but Kate grabbed hold of her arm and pulled her back.

"I don't think that's a good idea. Do you really think the Brady family wants to see you after what you did to Sami?"

"Really?" Anna spun around face to face with Kate. "That's rich coming from you. You've done a lot worse to Sami over the years!"

"I never went so far as to kidnap her child," Kate replied.

"You framed her for murder!" Anna countered, and Kate glared at her.

"Well… she's free now isn't she!?"

"And Sydney's back, so why are we arguing!?"

"I think its time you left my house," Stefano interrupted, "or I won't be able to be held accountable for what I do to you."

"Oh please, there's nothing you could do to hurt me. I've got nothing left to lose," Anna said with a sad smile. The smile didn't reach her eyes, which were dull with the pain of her loses. It unsettled Stefano that he was affected by it.

"Obviously. You clearly lost your mind when you decided to kidnap my granddaughter."

"She was kidnapped because of you!" Anna exclaimed, the smile now replaced with a glare. "I wanted you to suffer just like I suffer every day from the heartbreak of knowing I'll never see my Tony again, and it's all because of you, Stefano." Anna took a deep breath to calm herself. "But it wasn't purely for revenge. I couldn't let that innocent little girl be raised anywhere near you. Sydney shouldn't have to hurt the way Tony did by being a DiMera."

"I couldn't agree more," a male voice said. They all turned to see EJ standing in the doorway. "I don't want Sydney or Johnny to be another victim of the DiMera life."

"EJ, I'm sorry. I-" Ann began, but EJ stopped her by putting his hand up and walking towards her.

"I know, I heard everything."

"I don't want to seem ungrateful, because I am trust me. Orange really doesn't suit anybody. But why did you bail me out?"

"I did it for Tony. My brother wouldn't be very happy with me if I let his wife rot in prison," EJ explained.

"You have every right to hate me."

"You're aware of that are you," Stefano remarked.

"I know you were only trying to protect Sydney out of love," EJ continued. Kate and Stefano both rolled their eyes. "What? It's more than I can say for either of you."

"Oh don't pay them any attention. They're just practicing for when they make synchronized eye rolling an Olympic event," Anna smirked. She then took EJ's hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Thank you."

"You've suffered too much because of this family, and I've had enough of it."

"Good, then you both can get the hell out of my house," Stefano interrupted the scene.

"Nothing would make me happier," Anna replied and began to leave. EJ followed her.

"Anna wait," EJ stepped in front of the door. "Where do you plan to go?"

"I haven't really though about it. I'll probably get a room somewhere for the night and go back to Chicago tomorrow if I can get a flight. Why?"

"I would really like it if you were to stay in Salem and be a proper aunt for Sydney. I know you must have bonded with her."

"Yeah I have," Anna beamed, a grin lit up her face. "She is such a sweet little girl."

"So will you stay?" EJ asked with a hopeful look.

"How could I refuse?" Anna laughed. "But I really don't have a place to stay in Salem."

"I have that taken care of," EJ replied and handed her a key. "I little while ago I bought I small house just in case I needed to get my family away from my father. I want you to have it and make it your home."

"Why do I feel like this is a trap somehow?" Anna asked with a wary look.

"I guess you'll just have to trust me," EJ responded with a smile.

_Click the button, leave a review!! Please? They make me happy and let me know that people are actually reading this! I want to know what you think._


End file.
